Spider man:The Other
by Gundam619
Summary: Peters aunt has passed away and was forced to live on the streets but after a life threatening experience with the lizard The X men take him in but as the x men try to heal him he is approached by a some kind of entity in his head and tells him that he needs to accept his spider side. after he awakes he finds out he has a fan in kitty pryde first fanfiction please give feedback
1. Chapter 1

Spider man: the Other

Chapter 1

"My life sucks" thought Peter Parker "first my aunt passes away then I have to live on the streets now I fighting an eight foot lizard who does not want to take his shots to day", "come on doc make this easy on me" all he got for a reply was roar from said lizard.

The lizard lashed out with a series swipes from his clawed hands which perter manages to dodge except for the last one cuts his shoulder down to his chest. Spidey back flips on to a nearby car then use to shots from his web shooters to slingshot himself toured the lizard. When he crash into him they both fly back, spider man still on his chest launches a series of punches to the lizards head.

"Go to sleep Go to sleep" he kept on repeating "come on doc just stay down" the lizard had no intention however as he used his tail to hit spider man off his back. The tail strike sent him flying in to car which he bounced off of and landed on the street " great" he murmured to himself noticing that his mask has been torn reveling the right side of his face. little did he know that the local news was there recording the whole ordeal

 **Meanwhile at the X mansion**

"Hey guys spider-man on TV"said Bobby Drake AKA Iceman. Every on of the teenaged members of the X-men made there way over to TV and some of the senior members look over to the living room "I still don't understand why you guys like him that much" said Scott summers AKA Cyclopes. "We don't love the guy his fights are really cool to watch its like movie although kitty loves him" said jubilee with a smirk "shut up" replied Kitty Pryde AKA Shadow cat their attention was turned back to the TV when they saw spider man bounce off a car.

The lizard charged him when he was trying to get up and quickly slashed at his back which cased blood to hit the street. Knowing this about to turn ugly he said to the group of teen "I don't think you watch" he was quickly cut off by every one saying "SHHHHH"

Spider-man jump back head butting the lizard he preformed a round house-kick that knocked out several teeth then when he landed he landed several punches to the midsection then he hit the lizard with a hard left hook but the lizard rolled with it then hit spider man up side the head that sent flying and he landed on his chest.

When he tried to get up the lizard was and bit down hard on his shoulder and chest causing blood to spew every where. Spider-man let a bone chilling scream that was so loud it could be heard clear as day though the TV. The mood quickly changed after that as they saw try to the mouth off of him but to no avail.

He was breathing heavily as he started to punch madly at the head of the lizard. His punches started to become a blur as large amounts of blood started to come out but still he refused to let go. He seem to shake his and say some thing but they couldn't make it out.

"What did he say- OH MY GOD yelled out Rouge as spider-man drove his thumb though the eye of the lizard. That got him to let go as the lizard screamed out in pain as spider-man web a car door and used it like a flail and smack the lizard with it multiple times. Knocking the lizard on his back then he ran up to him and pulled out a syringe and stabbed him with it the the lizard turned in to an unconscious man he then gave a thumbs up to the police who have been standing by he then web swung away.

"Do you think he is okay" asked kitty and as if on cue spider-man dropped from his web

line and landed on the street then stumbled in to an alley

No I don't think he his when the jaws were removed they likely cased more damage. Kitty then gained a really concerned look on her face and as if reading her (she was reading her mind) Jean Grey came up behind her and said "I am sure he is going to fine kitty you don't need to worry about your boyfriend" "He not my- she was cut by a gruff voice " yeah webs I know saw on the news just stay there were you are alright webs. Webs? Webs?! Webs?!" Everyone turns around to see Logan AKA wolverine hang up his phone and yell "SHIT"! And run for the garage before he goes out of sight jean can hear Logan think in his head "webs you better not die on me"

 **Back with Spider-man**

After he stumbled in the he tried to call fro he happened to call wolverine but he passed from blood loss in the middle of the call. He woke to blackness all around him "oh great I am dreaming he thought " Yes you are but make mistake I am very real said a disembodied voice. He looked around and saw nothing then he saw a swarm of spiders surround him and the voice spoke again "I am the Other and you are close to death your friends are trying to revive you as we speak" " oh well that's just great" murmured peter. "You never understood what you are you never truly were a spider man you only accepted your human side you never accepted your spider side. You need to accept both

sides. Do you accept my offer if you don't you will die" "I-I guess...Yes. Peter heard a clicking noise that sounded a lot like...Chuckling? Then all of the spider surrounding him jumped on him and his eyes shot open.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man: The Other

Chapter 2

 **So I feel like I should have clarified a few things the first time around so here it goes**

 **1)peter is seventeen years old 2)this is not the Ultimate universe 3) I did not intend this to be a retelling of the comic storyline, though it kind of feels like it from the title and the first chapter so I apologize if some people thought that was the case, well on to the story**

"HANK I NEED YOU NOW"! yelled Logan as he ran though the door holding the mangled body of spider-man. "We need to get him to the infirmary!"said Hank McCoy AKA Beast, Logan then handed spidey over to Hank as they both made a b-line for the infirmary. They were followed by Jean and Scott summers. The group of the younger x-men tried to follow but they were cut off by Logan

"All of you stay the hell here!" growled Logan

"but-" said kitty but she was cut off

"STAY HERE!" he yelled at all of them and took off following the trail of blood to the infirmary

The group of teens all sat back down on the couch not sure what do. While kitty sat in a ball on the couch wondering if her idle is going to die in the very house she lives in. "hey he's going to fine" said Rouge who spoke with a southern ascent. " I don't think so I mean did you see that giant gash on his shoulder and chest not to mention the-" he was silenced with a glare from rouge "he's going to be fine she told kitty as she still sat in silence.

Down in the infirmary things have taken a turn for the worst as peter flat lined and Hank was trying to revive him with a defibrillator and was having no luck.

All the while Logan sat on the side not able to do anything. This was one of the few times that the was almost brought to tears though he did his best not to show it. As much as that kid annoyed the hell out of him he they had been though a lot together and not once had he thought one one of them would die hell even though he had a healing factor he always thought he would be the one to go first. The kid was just that a kid he thought that he would a good future well ...now he didn't know what to think why was this fight different? He had fought Conner many times before. He started to think when he first saw him he noticed he was thinner than usual he smelled like blood(obviously) but he also smell like garbage as well. Come to think everyone he talk to was saying that they were seeing a lot more of him didn't he have a home to go back to...

That was it wasn't it he was homeless that most likely meant that his aunt was dead. He shook his head and stood up and walk over to Hank who had laid a blanket down over his body and stood up and said "I'll give a minute" as he walked out looking down and holding the back of his neck. He was followed by Scott and Jean who gave him a worried look as the left thee room.

Logan took a seat next to the bed and said"goddamn it webs why didn't you tell somebody one of us we could of let you stay here or maybe the avengers could of...you were always an idiot.

Yelling got his attention outside of the room he got up to go see what was going on when he smelled something new seeming to coming out of know where, he turned around to see its source...peter.

Another yell got his attention and left the room to find Matt Murdock AKA DareDevil arguing with jean and Scott while Hank sat on the floor seemingly in a trance.

"For the last time let me see him!" yelled Matt

"Not yet just please calm down." said Jean in the most soothing voice she could manage.

"calm down CALM DOWN MY FREIND IS IN THERE DYING AND YOU WO-"

"we've done all we can for him" said Scott as he put a hand on his shoulder. "he's dead"

"No No No he's fine he's gonna be okay!" said Matt as he passed him and walked up to Logan who was blocking his path "Get out of my way Logan" Matt said as he gritted his teeth " You need to calm down bub" said Logan "Back. Off". He said as he gripped his cane that could turn in to his billy club. Seeing the action he said "you gonna make me bub" as he feels his claws slowly coming out of his clenched fists.

Before any one could do any thing they heard people running. Rouge,kitty and bobby all came running toward the group. Bobby spoke first "Whats going on this guy just came running though the door and-" but he was cut off by Scott " What are you doing here you were told to stay upstairs".

Matt turned back around and said "I am going in there" as he tried to push past Logan

"Like hell you are" growled back Logan and pushed him back

Matt raised his cane preparing to strike and Logan unsheathed his claws as Rouge said "what is going o-" _THWIP THWIP THWIP_ _THWIP_

everyone stopped when they heard that noise, coming out of his trance Hank said th-that sounded a lot like..." Matt and Logan looked at each other than they sprinted off towards the room that peter was in, followed quickly by everyone else.

When Logan kicked down the door they were greeted by a strange site. The room was covered in webs and at the center of it all was a cocoon.

Beast eyes widened and shakily said "Logan y-you may w-want to prepare for a fight Logan turned to him and said"what?!"

"When any kind of insect g-goes into a c-cocoon they under go a change said Hank as he took a steep back.

"What does that me-" Rouge asked but she was cut off by the cocoon bursting open and a body falling out of. Nobody knew what to do but when they heard "uhhhhhh" Logan rushed forward and cut all the webs that were in his way until he was at the body to find that it was Peter Parker trying to stand. Logan help him up and upon noticing that he was nude Logan grabbed the blanket on the bed and gave it to him

" where- where am I...peter asked Logan as he took the blanket and not realizing what he needed it for and turned to everyone else in the doorway and when he saw everyone turn away and blush...with the exception of Rouge who just smiled looking up and down his body. Peter then look down to realize he was in fact naked.

He covered himself with the blanket "uh uh where am I,what happened the last thing I remember is...

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to get him some cloths and then we need to check him out to make sure that...its him" said Matt. "whats that suppose to mean?!" asked Peter "Well for one thing you just fell out of a cocoon..." said Scott "And you smell different webs"said Logan "what?!" asks peter "He's right Pete your scents changed"said Matt "w-what d-does that m-mean" peter asks shakily "It just mean you smell different, being in a cocoon will do that to" says Jean with a smile as she walk up to peter and places a hand on his shoulder. "come on lets get you some cloths" she says as she leads him out of the room and looks back to glare at Matt and Logan.

When Jean led peter into one of the many dorms she said "here you can have this room its right next to kitty's room so if you need anything just go to her" "oh I don't need to stay th- said peter "Peter you know that I can read mind right? I know you don't have any else to go. You are going to be staying for a while because I for a fact that Logan won't let you out of his sight, a a matter of fact we might as while enroll you here, alright there are cloths in your room so go get changed" peter nodded went in his room and closed the door.

Kitty was heading to her room when she saw the two and when peter went into his room she went up to jean and said "Uh why did you give him the room next to mine"

"You know why she said with a smile"

"no I"-she said but was cut off by Jean

"kitty I can read your mind don't play dumb, now I think we should give him some space" said jean still smiling and leading her away by her wrist.

noticing that her door is open Kitty said "but he's gonna see-

"yup" said jean still smiling as they walk away.

In peters room he just got a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans when he noticed at full body mirror on the wall and did a double take, after he became homeless he started to get thinner and thinner but the body he was looking at know was the complete opposite he still had his gymnast physique but it look like he got a little bit buffer than before he was homeless he put on a t-shirt then he made his way out of the room as he passed kitty's room and saw something strange as he passed her room he backed up and looked in to see posters of...him at lest six of them all around the room.

This really perplexed him because whenever he teams up with the x-men he really only talk with Logan,Scott,Jean, Hank and the Professor. Sure he would talk with the younger members but he really didn't know him and the few times he tried to talk with kitty she just got nerves... "huh, it seems that I have a fan girl" he said smiling to himself.

He made his way to the stairs when he heard voices.

"Look I check his head its peter you don't have to worry" said a voice that sounded like Jean

"Ok ok its...he his scent is different then it was before" said a voice that sounded like Matt

"something clearly changed though, I am not doubting that it is peter the professor will be able to see if there is any thing wrong with him once he gets back from his trip tomorrow" said a vice that sounded like Scott

"Nice to see you guys care so much" peter says as he comes down the steps and enters the living room. Jean and Scott are on the sofa while Matt and Logan are standing to the sides of it. When Logan and Matt see him they both come up to him and Logan says "hey webs you ok" "yeah I am better than ok I feel great in fact and-Whoa Logan have you been swimming in a pool of beer and cigars" said peter "Hey I actually haven't had any of those today...wait how can you smell it then? "I...all of you have different smells in fact I can smell kitty bobby and rouge in the next room,I don't know how I know its them I just...know. Logan and Matt shared a concerned look with one another. "I...my arm feel weird" he looked at his arm palm facing up. He then pressed on his palm with his middle and ring finger and a small pain came as a small hole appeared on the bottom of his wrist as a strand of webbing came out of it attached it self on the wall "OW!... holy crap I have organic webbing now hell yeah! Peter shouted out.

Ok the questions that needs to be answered now are why do have organic webbing and why has and why has your sense of smell increased" said Scott as he stood up "finally what else can you do?

End of chapter 2

 **Ok so first off I want to thank those who are following and those that favorite and I would like to thank seem14 for the review I tried to make it longer this time around. I will try to update on a daily basis but I can't make any promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-man: The Other

Chapter 3

"Tomorrow we are going to take you into the danger room to see what else you can but right now you need to go to bed it is getting late" said Jean. "But I feel fine, I don't feel tired at all" said peter. " webs gets your ass in bed before I drag you there" said Logan "that goes for the rest of you to" Scott called into the other room. Loud groans could be heard as Kitty bobby and rouge went toward the stairs.

"come on web-head lets go" said Rouge as she passed the group. "I'll go tell everyone else" said bobby as he walked into the next room. Kitty, Peter and Rouge all walk up to stairs, but kitty walk fast and got a head of the two.

"So I saw that kitty has posters of uh me in her room"said peter

"yeah she is a pretty big fan of yours surga" Rouge said with a smile

"why" asked peter "I haven't done much"

"well maybe you should ask her tomorrow" said Rouge as she walk into her room "good night surga" "uh good night" said peter as he walk into his room. Once he got out of his shirt and jeans and as soon as he got into bed he realized just how tired he was "why am I so tired he thought as drifted to sleep.

Back in the living room the conversation concerning peter continues Hank who had walk into the room a few minutes said "maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism, maybe he had some dormant powers that are just now surfacing?" "Maybe but that does not explain him coming back from the dead and being completely healed" said Matt. "like I said Tomorrow when the professes gets back he has a better chance of figuring out what's going, It has been very stressful day for us all now we could all use some rest" said Jean as everyone started to go to their rooms Matt went up to Jean and said "I don't want to be a bother but can I uh...

"yes you can spend the night you just want to make sure peters okay I understand" said Jean with a smile "I can show you to a room" "thank you" said Matt

The next morning peter awoke to a knock on his door peter then said "mmmm I don't want to go to school today" "webs get out of bed, your not gonna get any breakfast if you don't" said a voice on the other side of the door. "fine" he called back as he rolled out of bed, after he got his cloths on he left his room he found Bobby waiting for him " come on web-head by the time we get there everyone is going to be hogging all the food"

sure enough when they got to the kitchen it was filled with kids and teens all standing a table with food with plates.

"great now we got to wait" Bobby said with a scowl on his face "pfffft I don't" peter said as he grabbed a plate and hoped on the ceiling and crawled over so that he was looking down at the table and webbed up the food he wanted and pulled up to himself scarring more than a few people and they all looked up at him "sup" he said before jumping down and making his way over to one one of the tables and took a seat next to kitty "so whats going on kit-kat" she seemed to tense up when he sat next her.

"Uh nothing I-I guess" "Jean told me that I was probably going to be living here with you guys and that I am going to be enrolled here to. She still wasn't looking at him but he could see her widen "r-really that's uh uh cool..."she said "so uh do you think that after they run their test on me you could show me around this place because every time I come I get lost" he said "uh s-sure" she said finally looking at him " "thanks" he said showing her a genuine smile.

After breakfast Hank showed peter to the danger room when they got there Logan,Matt,Jean ,Scott, bobby,kitty and rouge were all ready there. Scott turned to the three teens and said " I still don't get why you three have to be here." "we just want see what else he can do because he's already..."turning to peter "amazing"she says slowly "uh uh uh uh so what did you want me to hank" peter says quickly "right so over here we are going to determine how much you can lift just stand there and hold up the block and I will slowly increase the weight". The machine Hank was referring to had a big metal plate on the floor and a metal block being held up and several poles coming out of the top that go into the ceiling. Peter stood on the metal plate and nodded to hank who started to pull a lever on a console to the side of the machine.

when the block started to come down peter held it up with one hand "Hank can you get to the tons already" said peter "I am it is on seven tons now" said hank "wait really?" "12,13,14,15,"

he was starting to feel it now he had use both hand as it came down to his shoulders "17,18,19" he was brought down to one knee. Peter than got back up and yelled load as he push it back up and hank shut it down. " amazing you can lift 20 tons" said hank "before 10 tons was my limit" said peter he was breathing hard "hey guys my arm feels weird ….again" he turned his arm palm facing up he felt down his arm and felt something that he thought was a bone"

"what did I get a new bo-AHHHHHH!" he was cut shot by some kind of spike coming out of the bottom of his wrist. Hank rushed to his side followed by Matt and Logan. "it looks like a...stinger"

"A stinger!" peter yelled spiders don't even have stingers...whats this green stuff that's on it its not blood" "mmmm...it could be poison...check your other arm you might have another one" sure enough when he looked at his other arm another stingers came out "AHHHH!...are these permanent" peter said "webs try to retract them" Logan said. He closed his eyes and concentrated they went back into his arms he tried it again and they came back out with no pain he practiced it a few more and it got easier.

"ok so this is really cool I pretty much mega evolved"

"...peter your not a Pokemon" everyone just stared Matt

"p-peter showed me how to play...its kinda fun"

"who said what about Pokemon"said bobby looking up from his phone

"I mega evolved"said peter

"sweet"said bobby with a grin on his face

"alright now that that's taken care we can move on to why he's still here" said Logan pointing at Matt and glaring "what I can't watch over a friend?!" Matt said "not here you cant bub" "do just want get this over with...jimmy" growled back Matt getting into a stance "THATS I-" he was cut off by a strand of webbing covering his and Matt's mouth. "Now now you two what did your mother tell you about your slap fights" Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. Smiling peter sang to him "anything you can do I can better" he then unsheathed his stingers. "you know it would be fun to test these things out. What do you say Logan?" he asked as hid grin grew bigger.

Alright enough! Jean yelled "peter ,bobby,kitty rouge, can you guy please leave I need to have a talk with Logan. As they were leaving peter went up to kitty and said "so can you give me that tour now "uh... sure"

when they were gone jean turned to Logan "Logan what is wrong with you" "yeah Logan are you just gonna pick random fights what's going on with you" said Scott Logan sigh and said "I don't know I'm just on edge webs dies then comes back to life and Chuck's not back yet" as if on cue Logan got a call and when he checked the caller ID it was the professor.

Back with Peter and Kitty they had just entered the courtyard. " ….and this is the court " said kitty " it's nice...so uh I couldn't help but notice that your a big fan of...well me" peter said "uh uh y-yeah" looking down. "why?" peter replied kitty looked up fast and said "why?! you go around saving people fighting villains and you do it all when people say all these terrible things about you just like..." "you guys." peter said as he steeped closer "...yeah y-you...are just like us...just like...me" kitty said "how do you deal with it?' she asked "you just shut it out, think of all the good you've done, listen to the few who do thank you for what you've done" he said she seemed to think about for a moment and then she looked at him and said "thank you"

Back down in the danger room Logan answered his phone and said "chuck wh"- "hehe been a long time runt"

End of chapter 3

 **Sorry about this one being short it took a while to make. I am new at this so you will have to bare with me but thank you guys for all the support!**


	4. Story update

Spider-man: the Other

Story update

Hey guys there is some bad family stuff going on and I tried to work on chapter four but I can't seem to finish it so I don't know when it will come out but hopefully it will be soon.


	5. Update

Update

He guys its been awhile I told you guys that some family stuff was going on and I think you guys deserve to know what went on. My parents got separated their not officially divorced but thats probably in the near future. I just lost inspiration to write when it happened.

BUT that does not mean I will stop writing I will go back to my first story just not right now. I just finished the first chapter of a Hellboy story.

I also feel like my writing improved a bit, you know the whole different people talking in the same paragraph thing I fixed that.

So anyway I would just like to thank those who have supported me sense I stated writing (looking at you seem14 thanks for all the reviews)

So look out for more stories from me in the future.


End file.
